Paragon (Legendary Aces)
'The State of Paragon'is an island country that was founded in the early 1940s in the wake of the Evolution of Atlantis expiriments by Hatsumi Akari, Edward Bartlett, Leonardo Venturi I, and Alistair Ross after a falling out with the four who would become the founders of The State of Void. Since its foundation, it has operated as a military state allied primarily with Osea. However, their allies have expanded over the years to include Nordennavic, North Point, ISAF, Emmeria, Ustio, Yuktobania, and Aurelia. They have a de facto alliance with Belka, who is also allied with Void. Paragon's largest enemy is its sister island nation, Void. While the two have never gone head to head, they have been in a state of cold war since their foundation. However, with the events of the Dream Music Festival in September 2018, tensions have risen dramatically, with new President Kye Akari officially declaring war upon Void. Paragon Leadership Current *President Kye Akari - took office in late 2018. She declared war on Void when she took office. *Supreme Commander Liliana Venturi - took office in 2011. She is the leader of the Paragon Military and serves directly under the President. *Secretary of the Military Aliana Venturi - took office in 2011. She is the second in command of the Paragon Military and serves directly under the President and Supreme Commander. International Leaders *Osean Liason General Layla Bartlett - took office in December 2014. *ISAF Liason General Allison Bartlett - took office in February 2011 and serves joint duty as the Paragon Liason General of North Point. *Emmerian Liason General - Unknown *Yuktobanian Liason General - Unknown *Belkan General Liason - Unknown *Ustio General Liason - Unknown *Aurelian General Liason - Unknown Former *President Hatsumi Akari - served in office from Paragon's foundation until 1965, then again from 2004 to 2018. *President Hiroto Akari - server in office from 1965 to 1985. *President Zen Akari I - served in office from 1985 to 2004. *Supreme Commander Leonardo Venturi I - served in office from Paragon's foundation until 1965, then again in late 2010 to early 2011. *Supreme Commander Leonardo Venturi II - served in office from 1965 to 1985. *Supreme Commander Leonardo Venturi III - served in office from 1985 until 2010, when he died. *Osean General Charles Bartlett - took office in the early 2000s. He left this office in 2014 to serve as Osea's Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Paragon Branches National Paragon Military Unlike most national militaries, the National Paragon Military does not have separate branches for ground, naval, and air forces. International Paragon Forces Paragon has an international military division that works in tandem with many nations around the world. Paragon Federal Agency Paragon's civilian agency is responsible for Paragon's intelligence and criminal investigations. It has multiple subdivisions. * Paragon Secret Service - the PSS is primarily responsible for the safety of the President, Supreme Commander, and other Paragon Officials that reside in the Presidential Mansion, as well as their families. Protective detail agents are trained by the National Military * Paragon Intelligence Agency - the PIA is primarily responsible for Paragon's intelligence. * Paragon Criminal Investigative Agency - the PCIA is primarily responsible for Paragon's civilian criminal investigations. * Paragon Military Investigative Agency - the PMIA is primarily responsible for Paragon's military criminal investigations. This subdivision also handles protective detail of Paragon officials. Protective detail agents are trained by the National Military. Trivia *The Secretary of the Military was formerlly called the Supreme Commander's Aide. However, when President Kye Akari took office in 2018, she gave the position an official name suited to the Aide's duties. This simultaneously gave the Aide power over the Military after the President and Supreme Commander. *While Charles Bartlett no longer holds office in Paragon, he is still a joint citazen of Paragon and Osea. The Paragon Military Investigative Agency works with their Osean counterpart on his protective detail. The reason given was "Despite the fact that he does not hold an official postition with Paragon any longer, he is a citzen of paragon and holds an official position with Osea." *The Paragon Secret Service was named after their Osean counterpart and Paragon's Presidental Mansion was based on Osea's White House. Category:Legendary Aces